Another Beginning
by Looking.After.Edwards.Heart
Summary: We know what happens in Forks after Bella arrives, but what about before? Edward's Point of Veiw during his first two years at Forks High School. Pure fluff. Rated T for the occasional swear word.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the books on my shelf. **

This is my first real attempt at writing a FanFic, considering the others I just wrote for school projects. I'm really excited to hear what everybody thinks about it, because I don't even know what I think about it.

Like the summary says, this is just pure Edward POV fluff. I love Edward but I don't fully understand him so I decided to jump inside his head to figure him out. What I'm really working on is my descriptive writing and I hope you enjoy it.

Now, onward to...my preface of Another Beginning.

**

* * *

Preface **

Forks, Washington had a total of 239 cloudy days on average in the year; this being tied for the cloudiest city in the entire United States of America to Astoria, Oregon. We already owned land in Forks, so we decided that would be the best place for us to live next. It was the perfect place for a house with seven vampires to live: the perfect lair. Of course, now we would have to attend school.

We hadn't been to school for good few years now. We'd been staying with our friends, the only other coven of vegetarian vampires, sisters Kate, Irina, and Tanya that lived in Denali, Alaska. Mates, Eleazar and Carmen also live with them, but whilst we stayed, they were on an extended trip to their beloved Spain. It felt nice to be free, not having to be in purgatory high school for another four years, then move again. But of course, we couldn't stay too long. Ten, never aging people with similar features such as skin tone and eye color was bound to become too conspicuous. We didn't want our "extended family" to have to move as well, so we decided to pack up and leave, and for that I was grateful. I loved Tanya and her sisters, but more like cousins, cousins that would be better left distant. Tanya could be a little overbearing. I was the first single, male vampire she had been around in a long time, so she definitely showed her interest in me. I refused her attempts to sway me, but in the most gentlemanly way possible. All and all, I was okay with moving again.

Rose, was of course bitching about it, while Emmett tried to sooth her that everything would be okay. Alice was excited at the prospect of meeting new people and making new friends, though we all knew that would be quite impossible. Jasper was worried that he might slip up again.

The last time we attended school, Jasper was in the bathroom trying to calm down from the craziness that was prom at Binghamton High School. He had locked the door, so no one could walk into the room why he waited out his panic attack. He was taking deep breaths to calm down when he noticed another presence in the room. The deep breaths stirred up that monster inside that had been begging for years to come back out. By the time Alice had undid the lock, the deed was done. Emmett and I busted out the window and ran out of that place too fast for any human to notice and hid the body out in the forest, far away from anywhere near Binghamton. We were back at the school before the dance was over, just so we could have been recognized by a couple teachers to make our alibi plausible, just in case. Carlisle quit his job at Binghamton General Hospital the next day, and we left the day after that.

We all felt incredibly sorry for Jasper, though it was somewhat expected. He had been part of the Vampire Wars of the South for such a long time, that he was bound to slip up. I hated to think that about my brother, but it was true. For years, centuries even, he kept his thirst quenched with human blood and then he was expected to take to animal blood and quit his previous diet cold turkey? Human's could barely do that when they changed their own lifestyle, and they had more variety of food. They slipped up every now and then, and felt guilty for awhile, but they got over it soon enough. Drinking human blood is only what is natural to our kind. We probably should be praised for showing such restraint to the delectable aroma, but that's not the case. Others think us to be crazy for what we do, save the human race one animal at a time and one patient at a time. Our family doesn't want to be monsters. We were brought up by Carlisle to believe that.

Nonetheless, Jazz still fretted about how he would handle himself, which started to take it's toll on the rest of the family. Sometimes he would let his emotions get the better of him and they would start projecting off him in waves. If you got within a ten foot radius of him, you would find yourself sucking your thumb or curling into a ball. This caught his attention, and more often than not, he would start laughing. This kept his mind occupied for a while, and we tried to keep it like that for as long as possible. Emmett would challenge him to a wrestling match or Alice would bring him along while shopping to distract him.

All this brought us back to Forks, Washington. We had lived there years ago, right after Carlisle had turned Emmett, before Alice and Jasper had "found" us. The natives on the reserve, the Quileute's, happened to transform into wolves to protect their land and their people. They found us hunting on their land and were immediately ready to attack. Carlisle, being the good-natured man he is, stopped them before they did and told them about our lifestyle. These "protectors" still didn't trust us. They believed we could slip up, which we could. So Carlisle and the leader of the pack, Ephraim Black, wrote up a treaty, stating where the boundary line of the Quileute Reserve was, and that we would not bite another human, as long as they kept our secret. Carlisle made two copies, everybody signing each. The natives kept one, while we held on to the other. I had no doubt in my mind that the mongrels at La Push kept that treaty sacred, and I'm sure Esme had it put in a frame or something ridiculous. It _is_ a reason why we were all still living. I'm sure they would have fought us if Carlisle wasn't there. Five against three would have been risky to test. Not all of us would have survived, of that I was sure.

This didn't bother us though. We would still obey the treaty we signed years ago, and we hoped that they would too. The treaty would be void if they did first, but it wasn't like the wildlife on the reserve was much better than the wildlife in the mountains. On the contrary actually, the mountains had best hunt around, what with all the grizzlies and lions. It also wasn't as if we would ever bite another human. What human in _Forks _would make us want to change our diet?

~*~*~

* * *

I know that was a little boring, but it's the preface, the background stuff. I just thought you guys would want to know what happened before Edward moves to Forks. The actual chapters will have dialogue and whatnot. Please bear with me.

Okay my plan for this story is to update once or twice a week. I don't know for sure right now. It depends on how my schedule is. I have already written the second chapter, but I kind of haven't started the first one. You see, what I was going to do was just make a long one shot of Chapter 2 but Edward told me to write a whole story. I definitely don't want to get on his bad side so I complied. So I had to fix it up so it would fit into some kind of story. I already know the basics of what I'm going to for the next few chapters, but after that, it's a mystery to me.

**Rant Over**

So, did you like it or did you think it sucks and that I should give up? I'm really excited to hear what you guys think. Suggestions are welcome, Review Please. I might sing you an awesome song by the Killers or Muse (which might not be a good thing). =]

If you made it this far, Chapter 1 is simply **Starting Out, Yet Again.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the three disk edition DVD from Target.**

Thanks for the alerts, reviews and favorites, they made me extremely happy!

This chapter was really weird to write, Edward was being really stubborn as to sharing his thoughts. He's always complaining to Bella, "You have to tell me what you are thinking," but the hypocrite does not want to share with me. So it didn't come out totally the way I wanted, but I will give it to you anyway.

So without further ado here is...Chapter 1

**

* * *

Starting Out, Yet Again**

_Forks High School Home of the Spartans_ is what the sign read in front of the school. If you could call it a school. It looked nothing like any of the other schools we had attended in the past. It was just a bunch of rectangular bricked buildings. I was positive that these were some of the first houses built in Forks when we lived here decades ago. The only difference, from the outside, was the new shrubs and the numbers on the side, identifying which building was which.

We pulled into the parking lot, and right then I knew it would be very hard for us to not to stick out. Even though we took the Volvo today, it still was the nicest car in the parking lot, by a good few years. Rosalie in the back seat next to Alice groaned, thinking of how she could easily fix all these cars for less than a few hundred dollars so they could run more smoothly, and not look like "total pieces of shit."

"Be nice, Rose," I jokingly scolded.

"It's not my fault they don't take pride in their cars like I do," she whined. "It's despicable."

I was about to park next to a beat up Suburban when Alice spoke up.

"Um, Edward? I don't think you want to park in that spot."

"Why not, Alice." I spat. Jasper gave a glare from behind me, sticking up for his wife. But who was she to tell me where or where not to park.

_Stop overreacting Edward. This is why._

In my head came a vision of a blond, spiky haired boy hitting my car with his door, looking at what he did, then jumping in his car and quickly driving away.

My knuckles clenched the steering wheel thinking of the punk who would dare put a ding in my precious Volvo and just _drive away_. A car behind me honked, telling me to park or keep moving. If they want to have a dent in their car at the end of the day, that was fine by me. Their car was a total piece of shit anyway.

Great, now I was starting to think like Rosalie.

I drove to the end of the row and in getting no input from Alice this time, I parked in the very last spot. Better to walk a little farther than to have to fix the body of my car. I mumbled a 'sorry' to Alice as I got out of the Volvo, and she said all was forgiven.

_I know how dramatic you can be sometimes Edward._

I gave her a cheesy smile back, showing all of my white teeth. She giggled, Jasper put his arm around her and we headed out of the parking lot.

We got here about a month ago, knowing it would be less conspicuous if we started school with everybody else, but this was the first time we had shown our faces in Forks. Of course, less conspicuous doesn't mean we didn't stick out. As we walked along the cars, Emmett hand and hand with Rose, Jasper holding onto Alice, and I beside her, everybody's head turned to look at us incredulously. We were all used to it by now, but I still found it incredibly unnerving. All my other siblings paid no mind to it, except for Rose of course, who was flaunting what she had. Once she started flirting with Emmett, I decided to block myself out of my own mind, just so I wouldn't have to hear what the other students thought about my sister. I already had enough problems with Emmett picturing Rosalie in ways I should never even think about a sister. I didn't need the terribly immature minds of teenage, human boys in my head with their disturbing fantasies.

We reached the front of the "school" and separated into our two groups to head to our homeroom, like we supposed to on the first day. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all starting as sophomores while Alice and I were freshmen. Our orientation letters had been sent in the mail two weeks ago telling us our homeroom teachers and that we would get our schedules on the first day of school. We already knew our classes once we were enrolled, thanks to Alice, and since then we had snuck into the school to scope it out. All of Jasper's classes were either with Rosalie or Emmett, and Alice and I had the same schedule, of which I was truly happy. At least we could keep each other entertained considering we had learned everything and more that the school had to offer us.

Alice and I walked side by side to our homeroom in silence. She was probably looking out for Jasper's future, and I was trying to keep my mind from opening up to the thoughts of the other students. I started to sing _Saints and Sailors_ from the most recent Dashboard Confessional album. I never really connected to any of the band's lyrics, considering I had never been in love, or fell out of it, but they were always enjoyable to sing to. I was near the end of the song when I felt someone tap me on my lower back.

I turned around, at a swift but human speed, and saw a girl about as tall as Alice, with very curly brown hair and shallow blue eyes. Just an average high schooler I supposed.

"Hello," she drawled, fluttering her eye lashes. Oh, so she was one of _those_ girls. Now I would have to put a little fear into her so she would stay away.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, you must be one of Dr. Cullen's kids," she said, completely ignoring the fact that my sister was standing next to me, and had turned around when I did.

I nodded curtly, staring intensely at her. I'm sure my eyes got a little darker, though we just hunted yesterday.

She staggered back a few steps and I decided to daringly dive into her mind, hoping for the best.

_Whoa, that was creepy. Did his gold eyes just turn to black? Maybe I should just go back to… No! You bet Lauren you would get his number by the end of the day, and what better time to make my move than right now. _

She stepped up again, gaining confidence. "Okay, so what are you classes, maybe I could help you find them?" she asked hopefully.

"No thank you Jessica," I said politely, with just a hint of annoyance in my tone. At this rate she would just brush that off. "My sister and I know how to get to our homeroom, and we will be able to figure out where our other classes are from there." _Though we already know where they are_. I offered no smiled.

Her faced dropped. "Oh, well if you do need help, you could always ask me" She said flirtatiously, winking. Were girls even suppose to wink? I decided to ignore it and continued to stare. "Umm, bye then. I hope to see you around."

I turned on my heel to leave and I felt a pat on my butt. I turned to look at Alice and she let out a short tinkling laugh, looking behind us. There was Jessica Stanley sprinting down the hall, her thoughts a mess. Considering I was not in the mood to listen to _her _mind, I grumpily started back down the hall to our homeroom to distance us, a scowl on my face. Alice easily matched my long strides.

"Well that sure was an interesting start to our first day at school," she said, still giggling a little.

"It's not funny Alice," I said, completely serious. "I feel violated."

"It might not be funny to you, but Emmett is going to go crazy over this one."

"You wouldn't dare," I growled. She just smiled up at me, that perfect little pixie smile, and went inside the classroom we had finally reached. I grudgingly followed in and sat down beside her.

If the day kept going as it was, maybe keeping to the treaty would be harder than I thought.

~*~*~

* * *

Ugh, I'm a little disappointed in myself for putting that up, but whatever. I'm just trying to get going. So I said last time that I already had chapter 2 finished, well apparently I lied. I have decided that...well, I don't exactly know. It was originally chapter 2, but the story isn't running like I thought it was going to, so it will be later in the story. I've started the next chapter, and it should be up sometime next week. Like I said, I'm trying to update twice a week. I probably should finish reading the last chapter I have to read in my history book over the summer, but American History can get really boring (but this book is better than my World History book). English is more my thing.

So, favorite, alert and review. They really motivate my writing and make me especially happy. I will keep singing my favorite bands.

Speaking of, did you guys hear the Muse and Radiohead are suppose to be on the New Moon soundtrack? It would totally make my day if they are.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight, but I do own both the soundtrack and the score.**

This chapter I had a much easier time writing. Well not easy, but it flowed out of my head better. I buttered Edward up by playing some Bach and Clair de Lune.

Go ahead and start (if you haven't already) reading... Chapter 2.

**

* * *

Lunch **

"So, brother and sister of mine, how has your day been going so far?" Emmett asked.

We were in lunch by this time. The rest of the morning had gone on without incident, well at least nothing like this morning. A few girls had run into desks or open lockers when walking by me, paying no attention to where they were going. And there were the thoughts in people's heads and the whispers about us all around the school.

…_How could they only be freshmen in high school?…_

…_They look like they could enter college?…_

"_Did they go to Forks Middle last year? You think I would remember such gorgeous people."_

"_No, they're that new doctor's kids, the Cullens…"_

That's what we were now called, The Cullens, always said in an ominous tone. I was grateful they hadn't made up a name for us like our last school had, The Beautiful Ones. Idiotic humans.

"It was a good as it could ever be," I replied.

_Other than the fact that you got slapped in the butt in the morning._

I shot a glance over at Alice, warning her to keep that statement in her head. She had other ideas.

"You might as well tell them, Edward."

"Tell us what?" Emmett questioned slowly, a grin growing on his face.

"No, I will not and you will keep your mouth shut as well," I almost growled at Alice, pretending like Emmett didn't speak.

"Come on Eddie," I growled, cutting Emmett off. He knew I hated being called any other variation on my name. "Okay, Okay _Edward_," he emphasized "what happened? We will find out one way or another." He started cracking his knuckles. _I can always beat it out of you._

"Right here in the middle of school Emmett, in front of all the humans," I stated. He knew I had him there. But Emmett always has a plan B.

"I can just make you skip class," he said. Emmett started getting up causing the heads that were not already looking at us to turn and stare. "I will let you pick what part of the woods you want me to kick your butt in."

"Warm," Alice spoke up.

"What?" Emmett and I asked in unison, turning our heads in her direction.

"I said, you are warm."

"Uh, Alice, in case you haven't noticed," Emmett lowered his voice, so humans couldn't hear while sitting back down. The onlookers turned back to their food, "we're vampires. We are permanently cold."

"I know that stupid," she retorted simply. I tried to get inside her head but she was blocking it with singing _Pop_ by *N Sync. She knew how much I hated those wimpy boy bands.

"Then what the hell do you mean by _warm_?" he said.

"I mean that you are getting warm as to what happened to Edward today."

I gasped as Emmett tried to figure out what he had just said.

"You wouldn't," I said low, threatening.

"I am already."

"What part was warm, Edward getting his butt kicked in the woods?" Emmett asked as Alice nodded.

"Alice, don't do this," I said, resorting to begging. She ignored me.

"Edward got his butt kicked in the halls?"

"Warmer."

I racked my brain for what I could say to get Alice to stop this nonsense and not tell Emmett. But it was looking grim, as my brother kept getting his hints.

"He got his butt kicked in the halls by a guy?"

"Colder."

"A girl?!" Emmett asked incredulously, and a little too loudly. Jasper hit him with a little wave a calm.

"Hot."

I had to keep thinking. There wasn't anything I could say to change her mind, that was for sure, but if there was something I could do to make her stop. I decided to bribe her.

_I have no reason for a car Edward._

Damn, what else could I do…

"Edward, I can always buy new clothes, burning them would just mean I get to shop more and take you with me to hold the bags," she said out loud, while Emmett tried to think about what would make him hit the nail in the head.

"A girl kicked Edward's butt to get his attention."

"Hotter, but your stuck on one thing Emmett," Alice hinted.

"What part?"

"He didn't get beat up, Emmett," Rosalie said as if it were obvious, joining in the conversation. I glared at her, and she made a face back. I had to stop this right a way. All I would have to do is take something precious to her and…

Alice gasped and I quickly popped into her head. I only saw the last part of the vision, me standing at the fireplace staring into it with a evil grin located on my face.

"Edward you can't, you can't put my Authentic Limited Edition Louis Vuitton Graffiti Pochette Bag in the fire," she begged, so loudly that the people close to us turned their heads again to watch what was unfolding. "It just came out this year and only one thousand were made. I haven't even got to use it on a date yet." Jasper and Rosalie gasped in shock, both for different reasons, at this contemplation blurted aloud.

_How could you do that to her Edward. You know she was planning on using this weekend when just her and I go out._

_Edward that is just disgusting. Planning on burning a perfectly good handbag out of spite, ugh. _

"Okay, I got it now," Emmett yelled through the entire cafeteria. "A girl _grabbed_ Edward's butt to get his attention." By this time, Alice was solely concentrating on sobbing about her purse, so she didn't hear what Emmett had just _yelled_ to the entire school, who were now laughing hysterically.

"Finally Emmett, I thought you would never get it at the rate you were going," Jasper told him, laughing as well from all the emotions in room. Damn, I had forgotten to take him into account. Of course Alice would have already found a way to tell him.

"So who was it, Edward?" Emmett asked, holding onto his sides.

"Jessica Stanley," I mumbled.

"Jessica Stanley!" a girl behind me shouted, so all of the student population would hear. They all started laughing harder. Jasper was now on the floor, hitting it, and uncontrollably sending off more humor in waves to anyone within a twenty foot radius. Even I was sucking in, trying to catch the breath I didn't need.

"Jasper…calm…down!" I yelled between gasps, knowing that he would know what I meant when I said that. It took an incredible amount of strength from him, but he finally calmed himself down. He slowly projected his own calmness to the cafetorium, first to our table, then the tables around us, and so on. Within 5 minutes everyone was quietly speaking about the new gossip.

"So which one is Jessica?" Emmett asked with a snicker. I glared at him.

"She is the girl with the curly, brown hair at the table next to the bathroom" Alice answered for me. We all looked over at her. We could see her profile and she was talking animatedly.

"Yes Lauren," Jessica said, looking at a blonde haired, green eyed girl. Then she turned to the rest of the group. "I totally touched his butt. And if I do say so myself, he liked it."

I turned back to the rest of my family, who, except Alice, was looking at me with disbelief.

"Oh, come on guys. Do you really think I would want anyone to touch me, let alone _her_?" I asked.

"She didn't say anything about you _wanting_ her to touch you, but that you _liked _it." Jasper responded with a smirk on his face. He was testing my emotions and could tell I was in total disgust, but he decided to ignore it for Emmett's sake.

"You think I liked feeling violated in a public place?" I screamed, in a pitch that the humans couldn't hear. Underneath my grasp, a part of the table broke off in my hand. Jasper sent another wave of calm though the room.

"Does that mean you like being violated in private?" he retorted trying to control the chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"Tell them what happened, Alice." I commanded, looking at the chunk of faux wood in my hands. She was about to say some smart ass comment, but when I looked up, the look on my face shut her mouth. She gave them an account of what happened, the shock we both had when Jessica suddenly decided to do it, and my response afterward.

"Damn, Edward," Emmett started. "I would have thought you'd run up to her and rip her head off right then. I know how you go for the men." I growled at that comment. Not only had I told him many a time to not call me anything but Edward, but the same applied to comments on my sexuality.

_Maybe I could…_

"That is actually a pretty good idea Emmett," Alice chimed.

"What did I…" Emmett started. I cut him off once again, furious that Alice would even attempt something like the vision she had.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said. "I would never allow you to go through with that." Jasper and Rosalie looked at me, completely out of the loop. I continued to stare down Alice.

Rose was about to ask what we were talking about when the bell rang, telling us to head to our fifth period class. I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her out of the lunch room, praying that Emmett wouldn't remember what he was about to think of.

~*~*~

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger. It's only a small one and I'm sure some of you will be able to get it. Care to take a guess?

I want to say thank you to reviewers for last chapter. I love reviews, and they really make me want to write more. So I just ask for all of you to do it, it only takes a few seconds. I will go for a smiley face, or even a "This is crap!" comment. I respond to all of my reviews, even anonymous, which is what I am about to do. Nothing pertaining to the story in it, so you can skip it if you want.

**Natho22**

Thank you for the compliments. I know how it is to read an amazing story and then there are a lot of typos. It bugs me too, that's why I am trying to get my 6,000 words in, so I can maybe be a beta. I actually enjoy fixing that type of stuff. Muse and Radiohead are in my top 5 fav bands too. Kings of Leon are pretty far up there as well. I love my AltRock bands. Luckily I'm listening to Radiohead right now, so my song I sing to you is Weird Fishes/Arpeggi

~*~*~

So again, I ask all of you to review, even if you have done so already. I'd _truly_ appreciate it, and you get more singing.

P.S. I mentioned whimpy boy bands in this chapter, and I got that from this hilarious series of videos on youtube called battle of the whimpy boy bands. Go check it out; it's by JacksFilms. And BTDubs, I do listen to 'N Sync sometimes. I have a wide palate for music and I grew up listening to them, don't judge me. =]


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crepúsculo, just a love for Robert Pattinson.**

Go ahead and read...Chapter 3

**

* * *

The Meadow**

We finally made it home from school. Alice had been keeping me out of her head since lunch, so I assumed it had something to do with Emmett's idea. She was making a plan, that was for sure, and I wanted to kill her for it.

We pulled into the garage and all the cars were still there except for Carlisle's Mercedes. Usually the hospitals Carlisle worked at made him work the night shift for the first week or so to see how he liked it there. But because Forks was such a small town and Carlisle was such a incredible surgeon, they made sure he was there during the "busiest" time of day. Esme was standing right inside of the garage door we had pulled through when I got out. She shook her head at me.

"Edward, I though I told you that you are not suppose to drive to school because you are posing as a fifteen year old." Oh, she was serious about that. Oops. I had to clean this up somehow.

"Mom," I started, knowing that it would get me on her good side if I did not use Esme. She smiled at that. "I just figured that if we wanted to stay more inconspicuous, we should take my car to school. The other cars are too ostentatious."

"My Jeep is not ostentatious, I resent that," Emmett said.

"Yes, but it is much to large and it practically screams 'look at me'" I retorted. Emmett mumbled something unintelligible and I didn't really feel the need to look into it.

"But sweetie, why couldn't Rosalie, Jasper, or Emmett drive it?" Esme asked.

"You know how I don't like anybody else driving the Volvo, Mom. I'm always a nervous wreck." The others grumbled things about "trust issues" after I said this, but I ignored them. Esme still needed reassurance. "And besides, you know I would never get pulled over by any body." Alice and I both tapped our heads at the same time. We had gone through this routine quite often.

"Okay," Esme said tentatively, "just be safe."

"Always, Esme," I responded quietly while patting her shoulder. I rose my voice to a happier tone, "We're vampires."

There was a pause. "That's odd," Jasper spoke up. "I don't think I have _ever _heard you say those two words quite so joyously before Edward. Are you okay?" Hmm…I guess that was odd. I hated myself, for being a vampire at least. We were despicable, soulless creatures that drank blood for an eternity. Why was I acting so happy about that? It couldn't have been Forks. There was nothing here for me, nothing that any other place we had lived didn't have. I shrugged it off and headed inside.

For the rest of the night, I tried to get through to my siblings' thoughts, but they all seemed to blocking me. That was not a good sign. Emmett must of figured it out during school and told my other two siblings. I knew they just had to be planning how get this thing going without me stopping them. They all figured I would go to Carlisle and pull the oldest, single child card. I had to admit I had done it a few times just to get out of something humiliating. It worked most of the time, but when it didn't and my siblings went through with a prank, they got in massive amounts of trouble. I smirked when I thought about the time that they weren't allowed to have sex for a week for trying to set me up with a hooker.

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard something crash to the floor and break a few rooms down. I quickly looked back into everybody's minds and wished I hadn't. I groaned loudly. I didn't want to see what was going on in my siblings' rooms.

I jumped out of my open window and started running as fast as I could. I just had to get away from that house and all the thoughts inside. It wasn't raining nor was it cloudy, but the ground was still slick from earlier in the day. It didn't bother me one bit though; I had an incredible state of equilibrium. The wind in my hair as I ran was freeing in some way, I couldn't quite explain it. If there was anything I liked about being a vampire, it was definitely the speed.

I heard the bubbling of a stream so I started to head toward it. I was hoping I could find maybe a deer or two to hunt, just for something to do. Suddenly, I came across a clearing. I stopped in the middle of it, turning around slowly in circles, taking everything in. It was beautiful. To the human eye, it could be considered perfectly circular, like someone had cleared it many years ago. It was surrounded by ferns and trees covered in green moss. The grass was long, but not overgrown, like it should have been in nature. There were patches of wild growing flowers all throughout the meadow. My meadow, as I would now call it. I would not tell my family members about this place. It would be a place I, and myself alone, would know about so I would be able to get rid of all the voices in my head. My safe haven.

~*~*~

* * *

Sorry everyone, your still hanging out on that cliff. I suck. You may or may not find out in Chapter 4. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

I'm also sorry that this one is so terribly short. I'm not really one for long chapters and Edward told me to stop there. He wanted his meadow to have it's own special chapter. It _is_ his and Bella's special place and he wanted to share what he thought about it the first time he went there. Vampires are very selfish creatures.

**Official Updating Schedule**

Okay, now that I have gotten into the story and I have people telling me continue with the story, I have decided to have specific days to update. Monday afternoons and Thursday nights. Got that people. That way you don't have to sit around wondering whenever I am going to update (hopefully no one does that anyway, buy you know what I mean). If I don't, feel free to PM me and threaten to sing bands that I hate.

And remember, I'm in the United States. So where ever you are in the world, it might be a different day that I update.

~*~*~

Once again, I ask for your reviews, even if you have reviewed before. That way I might update sooner.

**Disclaimer: Now in this chapter I mentioned a prank that had to do with a hooker. Totally is not mine**. **It is in a story called Mandatory Driver's Ed by DayDreamBeliever. I highly recommend it and her other stories. Go to my favorite authors to find it.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Biss Zum Morgengrauen_, just a fascination with Peter Facinelli (aka PFAch, lol).**

I'm sorry this is late, and though I am one that really hates to use excuses, mine is one that is needed to clear up some things. It will be in my bottom author's note.

Now get to reading...Chapter 4

**

* * *

The Plan Unfolds**

I stayed there until the morning twilight and then decided it was safe to go home. My family members would be getting ready for school by this time I was sure. Alice always had to check our clothes to make sure they went together. If we didn't get it right, she would give us yet another fashion lesson while sorting through our clothes "to give us visuals." But she did have an excellent sense of style.

I got home and everybody's thoughts were normal. Maybe my siblings had forgot about their plans while they were participating in their activities last night. Too bad that was impossible, considering what we were. But a guy and dream can't he? They probably had it in the back of their minds, because they knew they wouldn't be able to start on it right away. That made me a little more relaxed. I decided to put it to the back of my mind as well.

I went to my room through the back window again, scaling the wall. I turned on my stereo for background music and walked over to my over-sized walk-in closet. Alice always insisted on having closets at _least_ half the size of our rooms. Hers was twice the size of her room, and that didn't include Jasper's clothing. I was about to go over to one of the drawers against the left wall to grab a plain white t-shirt, when I noticed that there were already clothes hung up for me today with a note attached.

_Edward,_

_I had a vision of what you were going to wear today, and it was terribly inappropriate. Today is much to cold for a human to just be wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Plus, the white shirt you chose would not fare well with the food-fight that might break out during lunch today. I already packed everyone another set of clothes just in case it does in fact happen. _

_Love always,_

_Your Dear Little Sister Alice. =)_

Ahh Alice. I took the clothes off from the hanger and put them on. The outfit was quite complicated considering we were going to Forks High and not some prep school in the Upper East Side of New York. I first put on a pair of slim-fit jeans and a button up shirt, both black. Then I situated the purple tie around my neck. Finally I shrugged into a black blazer with a dark gray trim. I looked at myself in the 180 degree mirror in the corner of my closet. I couldn't believe I was actually going to wear this. I started to loosen up the tie to take it off and leave it in the closet when the shrill voice of my "Dear Little Sister" came in my head.

_Edward! You better not take off that Dolce & Gabbana skinny Italian silk tie. It is an essential part of the outfit. I already let you slip past one fashion lesson today and I am not going to let you get past another._

I tightened the tie back up grudgingly.

_You can loosen it up a little Edward. _I_ know you don't need to breath, but to a human, you look like you are trying to strangle yourself. _

I followed her directions and started to head back out of my closet.

_Oh, and Edward?_

"What?" I growled barely loud enough so she could hear me in the living room.

_Don't forget your socks and shoes. You look like a fool barefoot. _

I huffed out a sigh and turned back around to where my current ensemble used to hang. On the ground, there were a pair of (oh joy, more black) socks and sneakers. I sat on the chair in the corner to put them on and stayed there for a while listening to the music I had put on earlier. Why did Alice have me dress so nicely? I hardly seemed fit to be going to a small town high school with less than 350 students. This was ridiculous.

At seven forty five I decided to walk down stairs to where the rest of my family was. It would only take me five minutes to drive to school, and the late bell rang at eight fifteen. I reached the bottom step and looked around. My family were in their respected couples, speaking in low whispers, only meant for each other. Of course, with me there, it wasn't as private as they would have liked. Carlisle turned to look at me.

"Oh, Edward," he said, startled, considering the get up I was wearing. "Don't you look nice?" I shrugged and I heard Emmett snicker. I turned my head to glare at him. I was going to say something smart, but he gave me a brilliant smile and started thinking about what went on the night before.

"Please, Emmett. Spare me the mental pictures."

"Why don't you get out of my head?"

"Why don't you quit _blasting_ your thoughts into it?"

"Why don't you…"

"Children!" Esme scolded. It wasn't harsh, but authoritative.

"Sorry Mom," we said in unison. She gave a pointed look. "Sorry family." She smiled and we knew all was forgiven. That's when I noticed something. All of my siblings were dressed in their normal clothing. I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice intervened.

"Because, you are running out of clothes. With a limited amount of options, _I_ have to dress you because you won't be able to do it correctly."

"But Alice," I said, a little whiny. "I have a closet full of clothes."

A look of shock and hurt crossed her face. "You'd never think I would let you wear something _twice_ would you? I thought you knew me better, Brother." She put on her sad face. Then her face became confused. "Plus, I went through your clothes last night so Esme could bring them to the Shelter this afternoon. Didn't you notice?"

I though about it. I had a perfect recall of how my closet looked when I walked in this morning. It _was _very bare.

"I guess I didn't at the moment," I shrugged it off. I didn't really notice anything about clothes. That was Alice's job.

"Which reminds me, we will have to go shopping this weekend." she said. Ugh. Of course we would.

"Can't you just go without me?" I asked.

"I could, but I think you might want to decide that at the end of the week."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just thought if we don't spend a lot of time together this week, it could be our chance to bond."

"We have every class together, Alice."

"I know that," she defended. "but I just wanted to spend some more time with you, with clothes." I looked at her skeptically and she gave me her most innocent look. A blank face suddenly came over her features and then she came back out. "We might want to get going if we want to get a parking space that will keep the Volvo safe." I nodded and headed to get my keys and backpack.

"Alice, where is my…" I was cut off.

"I already have it in the car with all your necessities." Necessities. Like we needed any of the mundane school supplies that the school requires of us. I grabbed the keys from my desk, turned off the music, and headed out to get in the Volvo, where my siblings were waiting for me.

~*~*~

* * *

So, did you like it? Do you think you know what the other Cullen kids are planning to do for Edward? (Notice I said _for_ and not _to_ Edward. Maybe that would help.) This is an uneventful chapter, yes, but the next one is already written and it is much more fun, and I think it might be my longest chapter yet.

Again, I'm sorry I didn't keep to the schedule I just put up and I will probably not be able to update for the week either. My grandmother just passed and I have to go to two memorials, one in town and one out. I will try to write in my spare time though so I can be ahead of the game, I'm a little behind.

I hope to get some reviews and would greatly appreciate them. Do it if you have already, I need some encouragement. Tell me bands (acceptable by me, others will be severely mocked in my own head), and I shall sing.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Tusmørke****, but I do have some of those Sweethearts Conversation hearts with Edward's face on it.**

Please Note:

_Warning, there is a controversial issue in this chapter and I just want to state that it is written all in good fun. I'm was not trying to be offensive when writing it, but if you are easily offended (unlike myself), I suggest you not read it. I'm just trying to put some humor in Edward's bad situation._

Please continue on to...Chapter 5

**

* * *

Action, Camera, Lights**

We got to school just in time for a good parking space in the back of the lot. Alice had said there was only one safe spot today. What was up with these Forks children and not being able to go anywhere without hitting another car? I didn't understand it.

While I was contemplating, everyone had already gotten out of the Volvo. I reached into the back seat to get my backpack, but it wasn't there. Where it should have been was a black, leather "messenger bag" with brown straps and handle. I turned to glare at Alice, who was the only one left with me.

"What the hell is _this_," I quickly grabbed the bag from behind my seat and held it arms length away from me in front of her. "Alice?"

"It is a Marc by Marc Jacobs Leather Messenger Bag," she answered simply.

"I can see that, but what I really want to know is _why_ I have it, and not my normal backpack."

"Oh, I got rid of it along with your clothes. It was the same one you used at the last school, and you needed a new one."

"But did you have to get one that looked so…" I couldn't put my tongue on it. It was expensive, yes, but that wasn't it. And it looked awfully like a oversized purse, but why would…

And then it came to me. Why didn't I see this coming? I knew it was going to happen, I had seen the signs. How could I have been so naïve? I looked up at my "adopted" sister and she was smiling. She knew that I knew they had already set the plan in action. Now, all I could do was just go through the day with stride.

I pulled the bag onto my shoulder, locked and closed the door, and started toward the school with my head down.

_I'm sorry, Edward__ but you did want the girls to stop pestering you._

That I did. The girls here were incessantly annoying. And, maybe the plan would work. And, if it did, maybe the gossip would die down soon. I knew that hope was a lost cause, considering how small this town was. I didn't even want to imagine what Carlisle would think when he heard, which he would eventually. Actually, I might be able to use that to my advantage.

_What are you thinking?_ Alice had asked inside her head, a little warily.

"Nothing of circumstance," I lied smoothly. Alice could easily see through it though when she had a vision.

"Edward, you can't do that. Do you know would happen to us?"

"You are doing this to me," I stopped her and leaned down to get close to her face. "And yes, I did see it." I tapped my temple.

She huffed and walked off to our lockers, which "happened" to be right beside each other. I put in my combination and opened the lock. Now that I thought about it, I could just put the man bag inside the locker and carry my books and other supplies. I would have to make various trips to back here to keep up the human charade, but that would be fine with me.

I swung open the door to the locker and I stood there frozen in shock. The inside of my locker had been painted a lime green color with sparkles in it. There were now shelves, and a small rack to what I assumed was to hang clothes on considering there where hangers already there. My favorite books and a couple of new ones were on the bottom shelf, and my school books, binders, and notebooks, were on the shelf above that. All my supplies seemed to either be a designer brand, or covered with one.

"Edward," my attention was brought back to the world outside my head, and I turned to see Alice with a pained look on her face. "Don't just stand there looking at your locker, hang up your clothes so they don't get wrinkled." Of course she was worried about the clothes and not about how I would react to what she had done. Besides, what did I care if they got wrinkled? All I would have to do is wave the article of clothing in the air in front of myself once and it would be wrinkle-free.

"_Edward,_" Alice said again, but this time in a growl. I decided that I didn't want to start anything so I complied. I opened up my bag and looked inside.

"Alice, how many items do I have in here?" I queried as I took out a black shirt and charcoal gray, long sleeved polo.

"Oh stop whining, Edward." She said while opening up her locker. "I am going for a complete look here." She handed me navy, velvet blazer with a chest welt, two front flap pockets and one button. The questioning look on my face I had on before most definitely turned into a frown when I saw this.

"What did I just say? Suck." she stuck her hand into her bag. "It." her hands moved like lightning folding something. "Up." She put whatever was in her hand into the chest welt and glared at me. I looked at the jacket, where there was now a white, silk pocket square. I held back a groan and put it into my locker, and switched out the medium washed jeans in my bag for the supplies that I would have to have for my next few classes.

\~/~\~/

I was sulking by lunch. People had been looking at me all day, wondering what was wrong with me. Some of them suspected just what my siblings wanted them to believe. People became engrossed in me, trying to figure out what I was. Someone had even come up to me and asked if they could take a picture with their camera, but I rejected it obviously. They unfortunately took one anyway, when I was at my _open _locker. They knew about the sparkles, and I was humiliated.

I had been listening in on conversations all day. It didn't do anything other than making me even more depressed, but it wasn't like I had to listen to the teacher tell me something I already knew ten times better. I almost became hopeful when I listened in on a conversation between Jessica and her best friend, Lauren Mallory, when everyone was on their way to lunch. Almost.

"_So do you think the rumors are true, do you think Edward Cullen is _gay_?" _Lauren had asked timidly as I cringed. Don't get me wrong, everybody has their own choice on to how to live their life, but for me, this lifestyle choice was still a little new. The time period I grew up in was much different than this day and age in all aspects at life. I mean, it was normal for people my age to get married and start a family soon afterward. It was just something different, and the human in me did not like any kind of change.

"_Probably, didn't you see the picture of the inside of his locker,"_ Great, so everybody had already seen it."_and if he is, we just might need to turn him straight." _Jessica said with a wicked grin on her face. I couldn't believe my family had went through all this trouble, and the girls were still determined to get my attention. Would this ever end?

I went through the line and got the least food possible and went to the table we had sat at the day before. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were already there.

"So, how has your day been today, Edward?" Emmett questioned smugly. I grunted in response.

"We are ultimately doing you a favor, you should be kissing our feet," Jasper said.

"You obviously haven't heard the mind of the girl who started this whole thing," I told him, glaring over at where Jessica was in line. Jasper decided to test her mood.

"Whoa, that is one determined girl over there," he told all of us, shivering. "What is she thinking, Edward?"

"I don't know and I don't care," I growled, putting my head on the table. This whole thing was a bust, and it was maddening.

"Well I don't think…" Alice had started, but stopped when she had a vision. Every person and thing in the cafetorium was cover in the disgusting stuff humans call food.

"What is it?" Jasper asked his wife, holding on to her shoulders.

"The food fight is going to happen after…" This time I was cut off by a bright light shining in my face, coming from above. Being a vampire, I could easily see Lauren behind a spotlight from over the stage in the front of the room. I stood up, getting ready to march toward it when she started speaking into a microphone.

"Edward Cullen, I would like to ask you onto date for this Saturday night." I stared at her in disbelief and I heard my family burst out into laughter. I looked at them, and did a quick once over on the whole room's thoughts. They were all as shocked as I was. They didn't know weather to laugh like my family was, or to question Lauren on her sanity, considering she just asked the gay guy out. Those were thrown out the window when Jessica's shrill voice rang out.

"You bitch, I was going to ask him that!" She threw an open milk carton at the stage, and it landed no where near Lauren. But it did land on the spiky haired blond kid, whose name turned out to be Mike, that was supposed to hit my car with his. He immediately retaliated by throwing spaghetti at her, but it hit someone that was in my third period class, Tyler Crowley. I now understood where the food fight came from.

I cast a worried look at my family, and they all understood that we needed to get out of there quickly. Someone was bound to fall and bust their knee on the floor, and we didn't exactly know what would come of that. We all ran as fast as we could at a human speed toward the exit, but we couldn't get out of there in time.

~*~*~

* * *

So, you like? This is one of my longest chapters, and it was fun to write. The next one is even longer.

_Remember I'm trying to make the story humorous. The views talked about in this chapter are all the characters and Edward's and I will not comment on how I feel about them. I just wanted to make that clear before I got any negative comments on it for that reason. The pranks played on Edward were supposed to be highly stereotypical so you, the reader, could understand that it was supposed to be funny. Again, it was all in good humor and I don't want to offend anyone. =]_

I got back Saturday night and though I didn't write any chapters, I planned out a good few. I believe I got up to chapter 10. All this week I have to do my summer reading because school starts in a week so I don't know how my writing will go. We will see. I have to read this book _The Good Earth_. It's not one of my favorite reads to say that much and I have to like 10 questions each chapter. I'm about to do that right now.

Much thanks to my anyone who Story Alerted or Favorited my story. I makes me happy to know you care.

Go ahead and review and comment. I love to get people that have commented before, it allows me to know that there a people out there who like this story. I will sing whatever you want me too as long as it is by a relevant _artist. _lol

Oh, and I kept forgetting to tell you the names of the next chapters like I did the first time. Chapter 6 will be **Trouble**.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Een Levensgevaarlijke Liefde, just an awesome picture I drew of Rob in Ray Bans.**

Onward to...Chapter 6

* * *

**Trouble**

"Ugh!_"_ A high-pitched scream sounded throughout the cafetorium. This only stopped a few of the boys in the room from throwing food to look at my family by the exit.

It was Rosalie who screamed, leftover spaghetti sauce now all over her blonde locks. She slowly turned around, looking for the offender. When she didn't immediately notice anybody, she looked to Alice.

"Did you see that this would happen?" she said, looking at Alice and I. She grabbed the back of her hair, disgusting red sauce glazing her fingers.

"No, not in enough time to say anything," Alice responded. Rosalie stared daggers at her, not understanding how there wasn't enough time to warn her of this. Alice continued to explain herself quickly before Rosalie could pull one of the drastic things she was considering to attempt. "It was a split second decision, Rosalie. By the time the vision went away, it was already in your hair."

That wasn't entirely true. The food had just left Lee Stevens' hand when her vision had ended. But if Alice told Rosalie of the oncoming projectile, she would have done anything to make sure her hair would be safe. Even something inhuman, ruining our cover. I understood that if Alice had told her that, Rosalie would have her head, literally. Jasper would be none too happy about that.

"Emmett?" Rosalie called to get his attention. He was currently chuckling on the inside, but doing his best not to show his amusement.

"Yeah?"

"Watch the door." She told him. It was then when I noticed what she was doing. I reached for the handle, but unfortunately, Emmett was already holding me back.

"Rose, may I ask why I am…" Rosalie cut him off.

"Just do it for me Emmett," she spat. She kissed his cheek and headed off to the table where we had previously been, deftly dodging the food being thrown. I noticed that Emmett's grip had loosened a little, so I took it as my chance to escape. I knew I wouldn't be able to get through these doors. I thought of the day when we scouted out the school. We had to know where all the exits were in a building in case of an emergency. I remembered there was a back door through the kitchen. The problem was that to get there while avoiding Jessica and Lauren, I had to go through the largest mass of students. I wasn't getting out of here unscathed.

I slipped out of Emmett's arms, happy that I had been a slim teenager in my human years. I could tell he was a little shocked I got out of his grasp, but I didn't care. I had to get out before Rosalie decided to pound Alice and I with food. I ran at the fastest human speed I could manage, hoping Alice would have already seen my plan so she could escape too.

I got halfway through the large group of people before I got hit with food. After that, I was constantly an accidental target to everybody. Even when I got to the kitchen, I continued to run. Nobody was in there because they were trying to get the students to calm down. I decided that I should go to the front office to get Harold Greene, the principal. From what I was hearing in the three lunch staff's minds, none of them had any thought of calling him up here.

Once I got outside, I acknowledged that Alice was behind me. From what I could get from her thoughts, she had only gotten hit twice. Lucky her. At least we only had food on our clothing.

I swung the door to the office open to an older woman with red hair. She was looking at her computer screen with glasses and little brown eyes. I cleared my throat and she looked toward the door where my sister and I just walked through. She immediately noticed how attractive I was, and not the food all over my clothing.

_Goodness this man is handsome. That auburn hair, and those honey eyes. He is much more than handsome, more like…sexy._

This was why I usually stayed out of the faculty's eye, the females anyway. I cleared my throat again, making her be the first one to speak. She shook her head a little to clear it.

"Hello, can I help you?" _I can do _anything_ you need me to._

"Yes," I paused, looking at her name plate. "Ms. Cope. I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice."

_He's a _student_? But he looks so much older, the way he is dressed…_ "Is there a reason why the two of you have food on your clothing?"

"Yes, that is why we have come. I'm afraid a food fight has broken out in the lunch room, and I don't believe anyone here has been notified of it. My sister and I don't particularly like throwing food or being covered in it, so we decided to leave and make sure the situation would be taken care of." I ended with a smile on my lips and she sat there for a moment or two, stunned by it. Well, it was nice to know that if I ever needed a favor to be done, I could easily get her to do it. Alice coughed behind me, bringing the receptionist out of her inappropriate daydreams.

"Umm, yes, okay. I will notify Mr. Greene and Coach Clapp. They should be able to take care of it." She had picked up her phone to call into the principal's office when she spoke again. "Do you need any clothes. We have extra in the clinic." _And I wouldn't mind being there to administer you getting all cleaned up._

I shivered at that thought. I put on my charm again. "No thank you Ms. Cope. My sister and I have some extra clothing in our lockers. We will just get them and change in the gym locker rooms. Thank you again." Alice and I headed to the door.

"Well I hope the rest of you day goes well. Goodbye." _I hope to see _you _soon, Edward._

"Thank you Ms. Cope," Alice said cheerily, speaking for the first time in the office. We went at vampire speed to our lockers, knowing that there was no one around. We both wanted to see live what would happen when the principal and gym teacher got to the fight. We had started off toward the locker rooms with our clothes, when Alice stopped me.

"Edward, I'm pretty sure we want to change in a regular bathroom. It would give you more privacy." I gave her a questioning look. "Two words. Ms. Cope."

I looked the other way giving another little shudder to the woman who was, physically, my much older senior. We headed back inside the building and went to change in the restrooms, and met back at our lockers. I was still a little disgusted with my whole locker ordeal, but I shoved the dirty clothing in. We grabbed our bags we had put in there before lunch, and raced off to the lunchroom. Outside, from the wooded side of the cafetorium, we looked through the windows to watch the scene fold out. Alice pulled a towel out of her bag and set it on a tree branch that we could sit on so we could see the scene play out.

Mr. Greene and Coach Clapp entered the doors that were opposite to our windows. They looked around the room and the craziness that was happening, as did we. I searched all over, but I couldn't find our siblings.

"Alice…"

"They left the room after Emmett told Rosalie that we had gotten out. Jasper was going to go to his locker and change, but Rosalie pitched a fit saying she needed to go home and take a shower. Emmett would have stayed with Jasper at school, but Rose convinced him otherwise, so Jasper left with those two." I smiled in gratitude at her.

We turned to look into the window again when we heard a whistle the Coach had blown. Surprisingly, both men were still clean. Mr. Greene slowly walked onto the stage, looking all around disapprovingly. Clapp followed. The Principal picked up the microphone that had been in Lauren's hand. I wondered how it had gotten down there, and how she did too for that matter.

"Students," he said in a very stern voice. "I can see I'm going to have to have an assembly day tomorrow so I can talk to all of you about the _rules _of the school. Some of you obviously do not understand them. But right now, I'm going to have to get this room cleaned up." There was a series of groans throughout the cafetorium. Mr. Greene continued. "I can't keep all of you out of the rest of your classes today because it would mess up the teachers' schedules. But what I can do is have the person who started this mess to clean it up. Would anyone care to tell me who that person might be?" Everybody in the room held up their hands, and pointed at both Jessica and Lauren. "Well, well. Two culprits. May I ask…" He was cut off by the scheduled bell ringing. Coach Clapp blew his whistle again to get everyone to stop from moving outside. The principal continued. "Okay, I will let you all get to class, _but_ remember we will have an assembly day tomorrow, and I expect everyone involved to be there. I will have all your teachers take role on who was here, and they will be able to tell by the look of your clothes. Everyone may leave, _except_ for the two young ladies who were pointed out earlier." It was a heard of cattle running out to the room. Alice and I decided to leave as well so we could get to class along with everyone else. At least we wouldn't have to be in the assembly tomorrow.

\~/~\~/

Alice and I were welcomed home by a relatively cheery household, with the exception of Rosalie, who gave us her usual glare. Emmett was enjoying an old football game on _ESPN Classic, _a huge grim coving his face when I came into the room. Jasper walked up to Alice and embraced her, like they hadn't seen each other in years. I had to turn away. As I did, Esme came up and hugged me tightly, while sniffing.

"You too?"

"Yes, but may I point out the fact that _I_ didn't get any food in my hair," I said, trying to make a joke out of smelling of horrid human food. Esme gave me a little scolding look.

"No, you may not," Rosalie growled under her breath. I only smiled wider. Emmett was about to say something to get back at me so he could defend his wife, but Esme interceded.

"Well, how about you go get a shower before Carlisle comes home. He already has to smell the cafeteria food at the hospital all day, I don't think he wants to do the same when he arrives at his place of living."

I smiled at her, turned around, and headed up the curved staircase. I went into my room to get the clothes I was previously going to wear today. I grabbed my iPod and put on a Death Cab for Cutie EP. It was definitely one of those days for a long bath.

About twenty minutes later, I drained the Wirlpool and grabbed my dirty clothes. I went to the closet next to Carlisle and Esme's room. We called it the "donation closet." It held a washer, drier, and stacks of Tupperware containers. Once the clothes were clean, Esme would organize the clothes in a specific way to make it easier for the shelter we decided to donate our clothes to for that week.

There were already clothes in separate hampers from earlier that day. I threw my clothes in their respected colors and walked back into the hallway. I was headed back down stairs when I heard Carlisle's car door close. He was thinking intently. I reached the bottom step as he opened the front door.

…_I just have to wonder if it is true…_

"Of course it's not, Carlisle."

He looked up and blinked. He clearly was surprised to hear me answer. He usually blocked his thoughts from me, but was a little disturbed and forgot too. He walked over to the couch in between the living room set-up and myself. He set his briefcase down on the coffee table and turned back around to me. _Then how come I hear that…_ His mental voice trailed off when he noticed I was glaring over his shoulder at my siblings, namely Emmett and Alice. He turned around to look at them as well and said in a protective and fatherly tone, "What did you guys do to your brother?"

Alice and Emmett both started defending themselves at lightning speed. They told Carlisle that it was only for my own good. They knew that news traveled fast in the little town and that one day was all they needed to get this accomplished. Alice kept saying how she saw that all would be forgotten in a couple of years so I had nothing to worry about. I just sat back and watched it all play out. Esme was somewhat out of the loop and I cleared some things up for her. To say the least, both her and Carlisle were very disappointed in what my siblings had done and that was the only punishment they were given. _Nobody _liked a disappointed doctor and his wife. They steered clear from my siblings for the rest of the week. I could safely say that I was the favorite child.

_~*~*~_

_

* * *

_

I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait. With all the things that have happened recently, I haven't found the time to update. But with my new MacBook and I am motivated to write on a computer that is cleaned out and fast. I'm going to try to write and post a chapter once a week from now on. But don't hold me on that.

Tell me how you liked it please. *Pst, reviews get me motivated* This is my longest chapter thus far. The last part was a little annoying to write with all the stuff going on in my life, but I wanted to get all my thoughts out there. Or Edward's. He says hi to you all that like the story, but for those of you who don't, he glares at you like he does Jessica Stanley.

My next chapter was the first chapter I ever wrote. Aren't you guys excited?! It's called...**A Day at Gym**.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Λυκόφως, what I do own is Cardboard Robward, who looks incredibly lifelike and creepy by my window. So Edward isn't just in my head anymore.**

Okay so you know in the beginning of this story, I told you the first chapter I ever wrote would be later in the story? Well, here it is! Exciting, no?

Enough of my blabbering, that's for my ending A/N. Go read...Chapter 7!

**

* * *

A Day At Gym**

"Why didn't Coach Clapp put me on Edward's team?" the whiny tone of Jessica Stanley's voice rung in my overly sensitive ears. "I would do anything to stand next to that Apollo like man while playing badminton."

The way the humans saw us, as gods, instead of the eternal damned, was ludicrous.

She was wrong. So terribly wrong.

Yet so right.

The Gods of Greek and Roman mythology are exactly how our kind could be seen. Immortal, beautiful, and of course, having the power to take a measly human's life. We were desirable to those same humans, but also feared by them. We all had our "special abilities" such as Rosalie's vanity or Carlisle incredible compassion, like the gods had their own. Of course, this little girl only compared the god and I because of the fact Apollo was considered to be the most handsome of the Greek deities, the original "kouros." She didn't know about my degrees in medicine or my passion for music, just like Apollo. She also didn't know that he had his fair share of male lovers, one thing we did _not_ have in common. I hoped Emmett hadn't heard what she had said, because the jokes on that comparison would be nonstop, considering what happened a couple of weeks ago.

I was brought out of my musing by Coach Clapp blowing his whistle, signaling us to quiet down so he could speak.

"Okay kids, so now that you all have a partner, I'm going to tell you who you will be playing against," he told the few kids that wanted to play the paired game. Most of the other children in our class wanted to play baseball outside, but because of the fact that it is very easy to get caught up in the game and ruin our façade, Alice and I decided to go with the safer sport of badminton. I was also not in the mood to be on a "team" of immature teenagers, nor was I ever.

"Edward and Alice Cullen will be playing…" we both groaned inaudibly to human ears as we heard in Alice's vision the last two names we wanted to hear being said through the Coach's mouth, "…Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory."

We looked over to see both of their faces lighten up. I choked back the bile that rose in my throat as Jessica gave what she thought was a seductive smile. That made me think of the human food I had eaten during lunch hour. I knew that I shouldn't have ever bet against Alice back in January, but I just _could not_ see the Ravens killing the Giants as they did in the Super Bowl. So I was stuck with what Emmett and Jasper wanted me to do, which was at the next school we went to eat a whole cafeteria meal. It was revolting, and I would never be caught dead betting against Alice _ever_ again. Figuratively speaking of course.

Coach Clapp finished telling us who was playing who, and blew his whistle, obviously liking the reaction it got from the students. It gave him a sense of power, but who was I to judge; I was the most self-loathing vampire in existence. I knew exactly what it was like to _feel_ in control of something that was not within my power to constrain.

…_and now I can show Edward my inhumanly amazing skills at badminton and finally get his full attention on me. I will make Jessica look like a fool in front of him, and maybe his sister as well. She doesn't look like she would even be tall enough to even reach the birdies I will be hitting over that net…_

I scoffed at the thoughts of Lauren when she thought of the word inhumanly and scowled when she thought so little of my sister. I knew she was small, but she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Alice saw my scowl and looked at me questioningly, raising an eyebrow. I bent down as if to tie my shoe, so I wouldn't have to walk over to her and whisper, seeming rude. In that position, I told her what Lauren had thought, too fast for human ears to hear.

She shot a death threatening scowl over to Lauren, who was looking at her reflection in the glossed wood floor. It was probably for the best. The phrase "if looks could kill" was brought to a whole new meaning with her menacing glare. You would have thought someone told her that the brand new outfit she just bought was hideous.

"I'll show you inhumanly," she growled underneath her breath. Suddenly, she had a vision and I immediately started to bark out a laugh. All the people in the gym turned to look at me and I quickly shut my mouth. Rarely was trying to remain inconspicuous hard for me, but there I was, drawing all the attention. I blamed living in the small town, it was getting to me.

Luckily, the coach told us to start whenever we were ready by blowing his whistle. Everyone turned back to their partners. I offered for Jessica and Lauren to serve first, knowing they would need some kind of advantage in the beginning.

That was a lie, they would get no advantage playing against Alice and I; we were in perfect sync. It always made it a bit easier on our part, having those special talents to gang up against the humans to beat them at some type of sport game. It was better than using our abilities for a different type of game with humans.

For the first 40 seconds we kept up the façade that Alice couldn't reach the shuttlecock that came to our side. We never let them get a point on us, but we didn't really try to make any either. I would reach out and get the flying target and pass it back over the net, not allowing Alice to do anything. Once those seconds were up, Alice winked at me. Now, we were _really _ready to play.

_

* * *

_

So there is a little cliffhanger for you. I know it's really short, and the next one will be too, but I just wanted to make them into separate chapters. The man telling me the story is withholding information. It is very annoying, believe me.

So, as I always ask, please review. I won't sing if you don't want me too. But I will reply with a nice little note, annonymous or not. I would greatly appreciate it. =)

The next chapter...**Badminton**.


	9. Author's Note

Hello readers!

I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a short hiatus on this story. I enjoy writing it and all, but lately, I haven't been able to get my thoughts on the page. When I say that, I mean whenever I sit down and bring up a document, Edward will not speak to me. He's being an asshole, but what can you do. He is almost as stubborn as Bella.

It's kind of like with reading. Sometimes you have to take a break from one story and read another. You really like the book and all, but you can't concentrate on that one thing. Writing and reading = same thing.

I am on the other hand writing an AU, AH story called Terminator and Emancipator. I don't have to have Edward in my head for this one so everything is going smoothly. It actually has a plot line too! The Prolouge is the only thing up, but if I get good feedback, I'll try to post the first chapter up before my break is up. Bella's husband (who is not Edward) beats her but she doesn't want to tell anyone about it. A new person in town destroys her placid lifestyle and she doesn't know whether to hate him, or love him for it. I think I have said before how crappy my summaries sound, but I will be entirely grateful if you at least checked it out. I'm excited for it.

Anyway, I hope Edward comes back in my head soon. I have a twelve hour road trip coming up and I will try my hardest to find him in that time frame. I also hope my battery on my Mac won't die.

I hope you all understand and I am truly sorry,

~..


End file.
